


The Kings of Liberty

by orphan_account



Series: Hamilton Fics [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, I Tried, I might add herc/laf but im not sure, Its mostly Madison's perspective tbh, Jefferson is really flamboyant, Lams - Freeform, Like there isnt enough of those, M/M, Madison is a pretty okay guy, New fic idea, RIP, The fluff begins, They are gay dorks, Updates infrequently, jeffmads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drama queen Jefferson, the life of the party and Richy Rich of the school, along with quite guy Madison, shy, compassionate, and uncharacteristically tall and bulky; together.</p><p>It couldn't be real! No way!</p><p>Or…</p><p>Could it?<br/>_________</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a sporadic idea at 10 PM
> 
> please forgive me.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT- This fic is going to be on hold for a while, im just too busy to write at the moment.

“Jefferson and Madison, the kings of the school… dating??”  
“Can't be!”  
“It's just for show, it's the end of the school year after all.”  
“They make such a pair!”

This was the main source of drama and gossip at Liberty High School recently. No one could possibly imagine! 

Drama queen Jefferson, the life of the party and Richy Rich of the school, along with quite guy Madison, shy, compassionate, and uncharacteristically tall and bulky; together.

It couldn't be real! No way!

Or…

Could it?

To find out, we'd need to go back the beginning, the start of the school year, and the first day that Jefferson and Madison met…

_August 8th, 2015_  
_8:02 AM_

**BZZT BZZT BZZT**

Madison slowly reached out for the snooze button, deliberately trying to move as slow as possible, as if to delay the oncoming day. He blinked a few times, clearing the gunk out of his eyes.

He took a deep breath, then got up.

As Madison got ready that morning, the thought that trumped all the others in his mind was one solid block, a boulder he couldn't budge, no matter how hard he pushed. _The first day of school._

_How the hell will I survive?_

 

_8:30 AM_  
“THOMAS! ARE YOU AWAKE?” A voice boomed practically in the boy's ear. Thomas quickly sat up in his bed as one of his maids, (Margaret he thinks) glares at him a few feet away from the edge of his king size bed.

“I’m up! I’m up! Calm down!” Jefferson exclaimed.  
“Well, I would calm down, except for the fact that you’ll be late for your first day of school if you don’t get up this instant.” She fumed.

Jefferson then glanced at the clock, _8:31 AM_ it read.  
“Shit!” Jefferson yelled as he jumped out of bed and raced for the bathroom.

“Language!” Margaret yelled after him.

 

_8:55 AM_

Madison rushed into the school’s double doors, noting the distinct lack of students in the hallway.

It was painfully obvious he was late.

As he rushed to what was to be his locker, he fell.

No, not fell… _tripped_ over _someone._

He landed on his hands, one knee and a foot, his palms stinging.

He turned around and looked at the person who gave him his trip to the cold, hard floor.

The first thing he notices?

The guys curls.

_Everywhere._

 

 

Jefferson barely had time to shove part of a piece of toast in his mouth before running into the school, late. Focusing on the tiles below him as he ran down the hallway.

He completely crashed into some unsuspecting kid.

He tumbled to the ground, his hand bending at a funny angle for a moment, a spark of pain flying to his brain as the red tan hallway blurred for a moment.

He held his hand for a moment, then turned to the person he had 'bumped’ into.

The first thing he thinks?

_Oh no he's cute._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison and Jefferson attempt to talk after crashing into each other in the hallway.

After a few seconds of silence, yelling erupted in the hallway.

“What the fuck man?”

“Are you okay?”

While those statements are both questions, they wildly contrast in tone.

Jefferson’s sudden fury practically came out of nowhere, just a response to covering anything 'weak’ up.

Madison has always been told he cares too much, this is one of those moments, apparently.

“Excuse me?!?” Madison barks out angrily, “You’re the one who ran right into me! I should be the one saying what the fuck!”

Thomas exhales loudly and Huffs out a “Sorry.” Before getting up and offering his good hand to him. “I’m Thomas Jefferson, it seems that we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot here.” He takes a moment to snort inwardly at the horrible pun he's just made on accident. 

James hesitates a few second before grabbing his hand and pulling himself up, but Thomas’ hand is oddly warm and soft, despite the bitter autumn cold outside.

He’s also about to say thanks, but breaks out in a coughing fit before doing so.

“Okay, so I'm going to assume that you want to say 'Oh! Thank you Mr. Jefferson Sir!’ and then cool walk away pretending nothing just happened, but you seem to be currently dying, unable to do so as such.” Thomas says with a slight grin.  
“Can you point to your locker?”

Madison nods as he continues to cough, and points to locker 163.

Jefferson’s eyes light up, “Ooh, 163, looks like we’re locker buddies then!”

He drags Madison by the arm to his locker, then starts to unlock his own; 164.

James catches his breath, then proceeds to open his own locker in silence.

The two shove most of their stuff into their respective lockers, then fast-walk down the hallway.

 

“Hey, uh, one more thing, since you never told me, what's your name kid?” Jefferson asks.

While James did not appreciate the usage of 'kid’ he answered his question anyway.  
“Madison, James Madison.”  
“Bond esque, I like it.” Thomas replied cheekily.  
“Shut it.” James huffed, “What class do you have first?”  
“History.”  
“With Mr. Lee?”  
“Yup, looks like we’re stuck together, Mads. Erm, do you mind if I call you that?”  
James snorts, “Nah, that's fine.”

Then, somehow, either through some sort of 'mind connection’ or perhaps pure coincidence, the two think of the exact same thing at the exact same time.

 

_Man, today's gonna be wild._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, a few things.
> 
> 1- Again, sorry for not posting lately, I've been busy, I've also had no motivation to write.
> 
> 2- I switch between using Madison and James; and Jefferson and Thomas, sorry if it gets annoying.
> 
> 3- I sort of have a whole base plan as to how this story will play out, but I'm not sure how to write it, any suggestions would be spectacular.
> 
> 4- This chapter was really messy and ramble-y, sorry about that.
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are my life blood, and I appreciate them immensely. Thank you for reading!
> 
> EDIT- 200 hits already? Well, that's cause for celebration! Maybe a surprise tonight?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison and Jefferson go to Mr. Lee's class and meet some new friends.

Madison and Jefferson both walk into the classroom right in the middle of Lee calling roll.

“You two!” Lee snarls as he points a ruler at them, “Get in here and find a seat. Do you have any reason for being this late?”

“Sorry sir, we have no excuse.” Madison muttered quickly, covering for both of them.

“I thought so.” Lee says, glaring daggers. James can feel them searing his skin, as he quickly sits in a desk next to a kid who’s furiously scribbling on a piece of paper. He sees Jefferson sit diagonally to the right of him, and he flashes James a quick smile before facing forwards.

“Alright, how many of you know anything about the American Revolution?”

A few hands spring up, along with the kid next to James, which springs up violently.

Lee huffs quietly, “Okay, and how many of you can name some of the most prominent figures of the revolution?”

Most of the hands from before come up again, and Lee picks kids randomly.

“Christopher Jackson!”

“Daveed Diggs.”

“...Lin-Manuel Miranda?”

“Good, good, now…”

Lee's lecture about the Revolution barely grazes Madison’s ears; he's too focused on what the person next to him is writing. It's mostly chicken scratch, but he can decipher a few sentences here and there, they don't make much sense.

_'--- was a fraud? Look further into.’_

_‘ --nda was bi?’_

_'who are the students who just walked into class? Kid in purple jacket seems snotty, other guy looks normal.’_

_'normal guy sat next to me; snotty sat diagonal from him, friends?’_

Madison quickly looked away, wondering if he was eavesdropping… eyesdropping? On the student’s notes.

“Y’know, I can tell you’re looking, what do you want?” The guy asks in a rushed whisper.

“Aah, nothing, sorry.” Madison replied.  
“Sure, well, I’m Alexander Hamilton, you?”  
“James Madison.”  
“Hmph.”

Well, he seems nice. James thought sarcastically, snorting slightly.

“Alright class, get in groups of 3 or 4 and discuss what we've talked about." Lee called from the front of the classroom, as he sat at his desk, opening up his laptop.

Thomas whipped around in his chair and faced James, and gave him a wink. 

“So, who are you?” Thomas asked, casting a sideways glance at Alex.

“Alexander Hamilton, bastard, orphan, son of a whore, you get the gist.”

“Uh, no, I'm afraid I don't.”

“I'm a bastard, as said by many, son of a whore, again, said by many, and an orphan, by fact.”

“Aha..”

“Well, erm, yeah! This, this is Alexander Hamilton.” James said quickly.

Jefferson scoffs slightly before continuing.

“I’m Thomas Jefferson, thank you for asking.”

They sit in silence for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter, then going quite as Lee gives then a quieting glare.

 

The other periods before lunch mush together, as do the teachers and their names, despite it being the first day. Madison only prominently remembers Mr. Lee because of the almost cartoonish glare on etched on his face near constantly. He catches up to Jefferson and Alexander in the hallway, “Finally! I was beginning to think you'd never show up Mads.” Jefferson says as he nudges his shoulder.  
“Sorry, Lee wanted me to stay behind and give a ‘better explanation as to why you were so late’.”  
“Well, what'd you say?”  
“Something about traffic but it's not that important…. Uh, who's that?”  
Madison points down the hallway, to a student that was practically running down the hall, his curly brown hair was bouncing everywhere.  
“Oh! Hey! John!” Alexander yelled, a grin spreading across his face, crinkling the corners of his eyes.  
“Alexander!” John yelled back. He slows to a stop in front of Alexander and wraps him up in a hug, and gives him a peck his cheek.

James cast Alexander a sideways glance, and raised his eyebrows as if asking 'who is this guy?’.

“Ha.. sorry guys, uh, this is John Laurens! We’ve been dating over the summer.”  
“You two make quite the pair.” Jefferson teased.  
“Sure Jefferson, as do you and Madison.”  
“Ahaha, verrrry funny Hamilton.”

James laughed along with the rest of them, but couldn't ignore the slight blush creeping up his cheek.

He was just embarrassed, right?

 

Lunch went by smoothly enough, James and Thomas met Lafayette-I-have-a-long-name-McGee, and Hercules Mulligan; the bulk end of the group, the 4 musketeers they liked to call it. “It might be the 6 musketeers soon.” John had joked.  
The group exchanged numbers with Jefferson and Madison so they could keep in contact as the school day winded down to an end.  
A few minutes before the final bell rang, in study hall, Thomas hurriedly scribbled something on a piece of paper, folded it up, and handled it to James.  
“Make sure you keep this safe, it's important.” He said, smiling slightly .  
James unfolded the paper, and inside was Thomas’ phone number, and a little heart.

He would hate to admit it, but Madison couldn't help but feel a spark of warmth in him as he shoved the paper in his pocket and thanked Thomas.

 

They walked down the hall to the front doors and stood outside in the cool, crisp August air, which nipped at Madison's ears.

“So, uh, that was a hell of a day, huh?” Thomas asked, rocking back and forth on his heels.  
“Heh, you could say that.” Madison said as he bumped his shoulder.  
“I’ll, erm, see you later Mads, right?”  
“Of course you will, we have school tomorrow, doofus.”  
“And each other's numbers.” He added with a grin.

“See ya soon, Madison, get home safe!” Jefferson shouted as he walked away, leaving James to wait for his ride.

James rubbed the piece of paper in his pocket, and murmured,

“Yeah, see you later..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So sorry for that summary, its really bad.)
> 
> Anyways! Look! An update!
> 
> Also sorry about the little 'maybe a suprise tonight?' thing, I had most of this chapter done that night, but didn't have enough energy to finish it, but here we are now. Also its currently 3:15 AM where I live, so please be forgiving of any spelling mistakes or odd grammar.
> 
> Im doing this weird thing where basically the cast of Hamilton are the historical figures?? I know it's weird, just roll with it.
> 
> As always, thank you to all readers, every comment, Kudo, and hit makes a huge difference. Thank you all!
> 
> I am now going to go pass out, goodbye.


	4. update

nyello, everyone, author here, I would just like to say that I probably won't be updating this fic much from now on, A becuase I just can't think of anything for it, and B becuase I feel like the text fic takes priority. Sorry not sorry, rip in shit me, 2K16.

 

Have a good day, **nya'll**


End file.
